Stand Navy out to sea!
by MagicalGeek
Summary: The US already has 2 ships one shipboy and one shipgirl. Now they are in charge of the US Kanmusu Program or Fleet girls.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Meet USS Enterprise (CVN-65) and USS Enterprise (CV-6) Appears!

* * *

 **Inspired by Fight Our Battle Cry by Breakaway25 and Belated Battleship by Obssesed Nuker**

* * *

"Code 4." Normal talking/Radio call

'Code 4.' Thoughts

{Code 4} Radio chatter

 **"Code 4."** Loudspeaker

* * *

From the Abyss of the ocean depths, they came without warning, evicting mankind from blue seas, they were called the Abyssal.

Appearing first in the Pacific then spread across the seven seas like a black plague, mankind soon found itself under siege as the world was thrown into chaos by this new threat, shipping lanes were severed, global communications were disrupted and millions of lives were lost at sea.

Mankind fought back, they mobilized their navies and amassed massive fleets but found that their most powerful ships could barely hold the line against an enemy that seemed numberless and despite the bravery and courage of many brave souls, that line eventually broke, it seemed that mankind's defenders had finally failed, and that fall of humanity was at hand.

But then a miracle happened.

As if hearing the call of duty once more, protectors in the form of young girls, bearing the reincarnated souls of warships of ages past, appeared and took up arms. The first appearing in Japan, young women carrying the power of the warships of ages past were found, trained and then sent into battle against the Abyssal fleet.

The Abyssal fleet has been pushed back, away from many of the world's most vulnerable port cities, by the combined effort of the brave ship girls, giving mankind some much needed breathing room.

But for the United States Navy whose entire Navy who manage to hold the line, as they sacrifice many to protect their allies and save the civilians in the high seas, this was not a surprise, for they already had two before the Abyssal had even appeared, and one of them created the tactics to fight them conventionally.

* * *

USS Enterprise (CVN-65) was decommissioned at 3 February 2017 years before the Abyssals appeared. When the US Navy was decommissioning the Enterprise a man appeared looking confused and lost.

The man is a 20 year old man with brown eyes and black hair wearing the Type I Navy Working Uniform with the Rank of Ensign. Thinking that he was a spy the Master-at-arms arrest him without problem and hand him over to the Naval Criminal Investigative Service.

He continued to claim that he is the USS Enterprise CVN-65, and with no record on both Civilian or Naval Registry the NCIS continue it's investigation, On his final interview that surprised the NCIS, he had knowledge of USS Enterprise's entire history and the past and present load out, all the past personnel and things that a spy wouldn't know.

USS Enterprise was released and joined the Navy Officially.

* * *

Captain Enterprise (CVN-65) (Human cover name Alfred Jones) is walking down the headquarters of the United States Pacific Fleet, Naval Station Pearl Harbor he is wearing his Navy Service Dress Blues with an impressive rack of ribbons, the Naval Aviation insignia, the Naval Parachutist insignia and the SEAL Trident Special Warfare insignia. He was called to Naval Station Pearl Harbor by Rear Admiral David Anderson to Building 1025, Room 30.

During the Abyssal War he left the SEALs and command the Ticonderoga-class cruiser, USS Port Royal (CG-73) against the Abyssal in the pacific sinking many Abyssal but losing many ships in the process, when the Port Royal return from the latest skirmish that cause considerable Damage to Port Royal, Enterprise got reassign. Now he is confused with his reassignment, because what is his assignment, cause he wasn't told in the massage.

Now Enterprise had seen quite a few office doors during his time in the Navy both on Ships and in Navy Bases. Most of them had a sign announcing in some detail what was carried out in the room and who is the Commanding Officer. The door to Room 30 is making him confuse because it is blank. Or is he getting drag back to Navy Special Warfare again, so with no other option, Enterprise knocked on the door.

However, as soon as he knocked, he heard movement inside and the sound of the deadbolts being unlocked and a moment later the door opened just wide enough for someone to peek out. A man wearing the Service Khaki the peek out and said nothing, but his expression asked Enterprise to state his business. "I was told to come to room 30 by Admiral Anderson." Enterprise told the Guard.

"What's your name and Rank , please." The man asked making Enterprise blink.

"Captain Jones." Enterprise answered.

"May I see some identification, please," The man asked and in response Enterprise reached into his back pocket and removed his wallet, handing the man his officer's identification card a second later. The man studied it carefully, then looked at Enterprise's face. A second later, he opened the door just wide enough for Enterprise to enter. Inside was a small area, just enough for a desk and beside the desk was another door. When the man walked over to the telephone on the desk, Enterprise could see his Standard Issue Beretta M9 on his duty holster.

"I have a Captain Jones here," The man said into the telephone. "He says he's here for the Admiral... Well, damn, I suppose everyone was told but me." The man then put the phone down, then reached into his desk and came out with a clipboard and a small, plastic ID badge. "Sign here, sir," he said. "Just your signature, not your rank and unit." Enterprise signed his signature and the man handed him the badge and said, "This is a temporary ID, you use it until we can get you your own, sir." Enterprise looked at it before he pinned it on, it was a simple piece of plastic covered cardboard that said, 'Visitor' and had the insignia of Pearl Harbor Naval Station. "This is good for anywhere in the building sir." The man said before adding. "Or almost anywhere. It's not good for the ONI building, or 3rd Fleet HQ. Until you're further cleared, you better stay away from there."

"Thanks." Enterprise said nodding to the man.

"I'm Petty Officer Hartman, sir. The admiral was a little vague about when you were coming down." The man stuck out his hand.

"So I heard." Enterprise replied smiling slightly while taking Hartman's hand.

"Well, you're here now." Hartman said as he took out a set of keys and unlocked the second door. "I was told that you're supposed to go see Major Harper upstairs, sir." Hartman said as he open the door. "Someone will tell you where to go when you get there."

"Thank you PO." Enterprise said as he went through the door. He found a flight of stairs on the other side that led up into a large room that look like the CIC from a warship mix with a office. There were computer monitors lining a wall displaying live feed from a satellite, a large touch table displaying a map with photographs overlaid, a bank of photocopiers and fax machines, and a good deal of other equipment that looked expensive and complicated and around the room is filled with an assortment of personnel, some in NWU's, some in MCCUU's, and some wearing civilian clothes. Enterprise stood awkwardly watch the people in the room do their jobs, before he was noticed by a man wearing NWU's and the insignia of a full lieutenant approached him.

"May I help you, captain?" The lieutenant asked.

"I was told to find a Major Harper." Enterprise replied.

"Ah, first door on the left." the lieutenant said, and pointed down a hallway.

"Thank you, lieutenant." Enterprise said.

There was a sign hanging on Major Harper's door. It simply listed his name, Joseph Harper, and XO. Enterprise found Harper sitting behind his desk when he entered the room. He was a tall man and muscular and his desk was neatly organized, and bore a name board with his name on it. Beside his desk was a second door, this one with a sign that read: "Rear Admiral David Anderson, CO."

"Are you Captain Jones?" Harper asked.

"I am." Enterprise replied.

"Admiral Anderson told me to expect you. I have some paperwork for you to fill out captain." Harper said opening a drawer.

"What kind of paperwork." Enterprise asked warily, knowing the evil that is paperwork.

"Just some transfer orders, a statement of clearance, and a non disclosure agreement. Basically a lot of signatures." Harper explained as he reached into his desk and pulled out a stack of papers, which he then slid over the desk towards Enterprise. "All of the places that need your signature have been flagged, all you have to do is sign them all." he said. Enterprise removed a pen from his breast pocket and began to work on the paperwork.

Fifteen minutes later the door opened and Admiral Anderson exit his office. Enterprise and Harper jumped to their feet out of reflex upon seeing the superior officer.

"As you were." Anderson said as the two sat back down, Anderson then turned to look at Enterprise and said, "Come Enterprise, whatever that is, it can wait." Then he turned to Harper. "Just what exactly is that major?"

"Just paperwork that the captain needs to sign, mostly statements of clearance." Harper replied.

"Well, do you think he can put that off for forty or so minutes while I brief him?" Anderson asked.

"Sir," Enterprise interrupted, "I'm almost done with this."

"Well then, come with me captain," Anderson replied then turned towards Harper and said. "Joseph, why don't you collect everything Captain Jones still needs to sign and get it ready for him. Then go get yourself something to eat."

"Aye aye, sir." Harper replied as Anderson opened the door to his office and waved Enterprise in.

"Close the door, would you Enterprise." Anderson said when Enterprise was in the room, Enterprise to closed the door, then sat down across from the admiral. "I bet you have a lot of questions for me. But first I want you to answer one question for me. What are the Abyssals captain?"

"Sir, I think you already know." Enterprise replied confused at the question.

"I want to hear it in your words Enterprise, the one who create the tactics and doctrine. What are the Abyssals?" Anderson asked.

"The Abyssals are unknown lifeforms that are extremely hostile. They will attack anything on the ocean's surface, be it military or civilian, that is not one of their own. Appearing about a year and half ago starting attacking on commercial freighters and tankers before attacking military frigates and corvettes went sent to investigate, all with devastating results. Armed with a variety of small to medium caliber guns and old style dumb torpedoes, they have proven very effective at sinking ships unaware or unprepared." Enterprise replied before pausing for a second to take a breath, then continuing.

"When the various navies learned of these attacks, everyone was put on full wartime alert for the first time. Every asset not in workups or dry dock was put to sea and it was about that time that we learned that the Abyssals are vulnerable to conventional weapons but are to small to be effective against long range attacks and are nearly invisible to modern Navy Sensors except for Sonar and Radar. The first US encounter with the Abyssals is when a US carrier group was hit with massive loss of life and sinking the carrier." Enterprise pause at that like he was remembering that incident.

"This seemed to act as a rallying cry for the Abyssals, and soon the attacks worldwide began to rapidly escalate in severity. Soon it was too dangerous for any ship in the open ocean to continue operating, the sea lanes were cut and there was mass panic worldwide." Enterprise continued bitterly remembering his first encounter.

"Using the lessons learned from the first attacks, new strategies and doctrines were developed and new ideas on how to fight them were put forward. A second carrier was attacked two weeks later, however, this time it was able to stave off the attack, and managed to limp home. Over the next year a pattern of quick strike attacks became the norm, the Abyssals would appear out of nowhere, hit a ship, and then disappear back into the depths. It soon became a war of attrition, and they had the numbers to burn. Navies around the world were rendered useless as many of their ships were sent to the bottom. We were only able to fight off the Abyssals as long as he have because we had the most ships before the war began and the quickest to learn." Enterprise finished with a wary smile.

"Well, that was a good summary for the officer who created the tactics." Anderson said smiling at Enterprise. "Now, what is your opinion on how the war is going?"

"Sir, we are fighting a war we cannot win. We simply can't match the rate of attrition the Abyssals are maintaining, we can't handle the damages." Enterprise replied seriously.

"Alright, you satisfied my need." Anderson said smiling. "First, do you have any idea what we do here?"

"Intelligence analysis?" Enterprise guessed shrugged in confusion.

"Close." Anderson replied. "This office was set up ten years ago as sort of a clearing house for Intel gathered by the fleet. We take information, analyze and find the relevant bits, then send that onto ONI. So when the Abyssals first appeared, we were the first ones to hear about them."

"Sir, what does this have to do with me." Enterprise interrupted.

"Because we have been gathering and analyzing information about the Abyssals for nearly two years now, we have taken on the role of the de facto experts on them. So when information about a the ship girls, we got it first." Anderson explained before looking at enterprise. "What do you know about the ship girls." Anderson asked Enterprise.

"They're girls who possess the spirit and strength of warships of the past, like me." Enterprise replied with a raise eyebrow..

"Correct." Anderson said as he reached into a drawer and pulled out a large folder with "Classified" stamped across its front and slid it across the table. "These are snapshots from our Japanese counterparts. They distributed them to all of the major naval powers so that everyone knows just what exactly to look out for in case they start finding or summoning ship girls of their own." Anderson explained as Enterprise picked up the folder and flipped through it.

The pictures were of several different young women wearing what looked like pieces of ships on their backs then something that Anderson had said clicked in Enterprise's mind.

"Wait, sir, are you saying that we are starting on the ship girl program?" Enterprise asked in complete confusion.

"Correct." Anderson said smiling. "When the Japanese started to show progress with their program, they divulged all of the details to the UN. Several other navies picked up the baton and started programs of their own." Anderson said as he reached into his desk and pulled out a few more photos. "They have already seen great success with their programs after only a few weeks, so much so that the President asked when we were going to start a program of our own. With the surface boys still busy fighting and licking their wounds, the task fell to the experts on the Abyssals, us." Anderson explained as Enterprise look at the pictures.

"Have we even started on the program?" Enterprise asked with an eyebrow raise.

"Not yet, the Special Warship Fleet Personnel program as we call our ship girl program or the Special Coast Guard Auxiliary Personnel program as the Coast Guard called their program, was just started, all we have right now is an empty naval base, on Midway Atoll." Anderson replied.

"Midway? Hasn't that base been abandoned?" Enterprise blinked when he heard Midway.

"It was, up until about two weeks ago. It got reactivated as a part of the overall war effort, along with half a dozen other bases around the world. We stole it to set up as a HQ for our ship girl program because it's far from prying eyes, it has direct access to the Pacific, it's relatively close to the front lines, and it's got an airstrip long enough for strategic air lifters to land on." Anderson explained. "It is, however, still a bit run down. The buildings were abandoned for thirty years, so there isn't much in the way of suitable housing right now. I did manage to steal a Seabee company to go in and build some new living quarters and facilities. So one of your first tasks as CO is to supervise their work." Anderson added.

"Alright admiral, I think I get the picture. When do I leave?" Enterprise asked.

"In about a week, Enterprise." Anderson answered. "We want to try to bring a USN ship girl here before we activate the base. No sense wasting taxpayer money on a project that doesn't work. We're going to try tomorrow night, so you might want to be there to watch." Anderson added.

* * *

Enterprise return to his house on Oahu, Hawaii, he sigh as he thought about the program. Humanoid Ships like him. Special Warship Fleet Personnel indeed. Enterprise then heard sounds of movement in his kitchen and quickly draw his Glock 19. He went to his kitchen ready to shoot only to find his best friend and Partner since Navy SEALs Commander Texas (CGN-39) (Human cover name Tex Allison) a 20 year old woman with Vivid-green eyes and Red hair wearing her Navy Service Dress Blues with an equally impressive rack of ribbons, the Naval Aviation insignia, the Naval Parachutist insignia and the SEAL Trident Special Warfare insignia.

The Scuttlebutt or rumor in the Navy is that they are dating which both Enterprise and Texas completely disagree together. They are both the best in hand to hand combat and the best marksmen. And they are both aiming their Glock 19s at each other, then they suddenly started laughing.

"Texas." Enterprise chuckled as he and Texas holstered their pistols. "What are you doing here."

"Same thing as you." Texas replied taking a bite out of the sandwich she made. "I got reassign to the new program."

"Great than you are my new XO." Enterprise said as he open his fridge and pull out two cans of beer. "So lets celebrate." Enterprise smiled giving her one of the cans.

"Cheers." Texas and Enterprise toss their cans together before drinking it.

* * *

Flashback... The sinking of USS Carl Vinson - Carrier Strike Group 1

"Everyone get on the Helicopter!" Enterprise shouted as he shove some of the SEALs into the waiting MH-60S Seahawks as explosions and gunfire echoed around him.

"Come on!" Texas added as help a wounded sailor to one of the Seahawks.

"Watch out!" A sailor shouted as a pale woman with unnatural sea life attach to her appeared looking smug at the sight of wounded and evacuating sailors.

"Open fire!" Both Enterprise and Texas shouted as all the SEALs and armed Sailors open fire with their HK416s or M4A1s or MK18 or MK14s or MK17 or HK417s or MK43s or MK48s or M1014s. The pale woman's eyes widen in shock as literally thousands of 5.56s, 7.62s and 12 gauges penetrate her all over her body. The pale woman staggered before falling down dead as a pool of black blood started to appeared.

Then the Carl Vinson shook and started listing.

"Get the hell out of here!" Enterprise shouted as everyone quickly ran to one of the Seahawks. Explosions started to appeared all over the Carl Vinson as munitions in the Aircraft Carrier exploded.

"She's gonna blow!" The pilot shouted just as a great big fireball appeared blinding Enterprise as the Seahawk he is in flew away.

* * *

"GAAAAAH!" Enterprise gasped as he sweated in horror from that nightmare, he look around and found himself in his room. The room is nice and cozy, there's three wooden wardrobe, one for his everyday clothes, one for his work clothes and one for his dress uniforms, a shelf with a scale model of himself the USS Enterprise CVN 65 and various destroyer and cruiser class ships that was part of his Strike Group when he still a ship and a desk where he does his everyday work on his desktop computer with a GunVault SpeedVault attached under the desk with a Smith & Wesson Model 442 in it and a Fire Resistant Waterproof Gun Cabinet with a SIG-Sauer P226 MK25, a 4th Generation Glock 17, a 4th Generation Glock 19, a Zenith Z-5RS SBR modified to look like the MP5-N with Ambidextrous "Navy" trigger group, 3-lug/threaded barrel for attaching a sound suppressor and a rubber-padded retractable stock, a Remington Arms made M1903A3 Rifle with C-type pistol-grip stock, a M1917 Enfield, a M1 Garand, a M14 rifle, a Springfield Armory M1A, a M1A1 Thompson and a Musket.

"You awake now?" Texas asked wearing a US NAVY Shirt and NWU Pants.

"Yeah." Enterprise groan as he threw off his cover, he is wearing shorts and a NAVY PT Shirt.

"Get up, it's 6am." Texas replied before exiting Enterprise's room.

"Yeah." Enterprise muttered getting up and garbing his NWU before going to his bathroom.

* * *

Naval Station Pearl Harbor, restricted location.

Enterprise and Texas entered the summoning area which is actually an enclosed boatyard. Inside the boatyard was very bright, there are extra arc lamps hanging from the ceiling of this building, casting their harsh white glare onto a floor of concrete. Looking around the room, Enterprise and Texas could see that it was filled with all sorts of machinery and technicians scurrying around doing complicated tasks and it looked like it was taken from right out of Stargate. Then Anderson entered the room.

"Dr. Halsey." Anderson called out and one of the technicians turned to look at them. She is a tall, woman with Gray hair and Blue eyes, she is wearing a Service Khaki blouse, Type III NWU Pants, a pair of combat boots and a Lab Coat over her clothing.

"Admiral Anderson, is a pleasure to see you." Halsey greeted Anderson as she walk towards them.

"Doctor, this is Captain Enterprise CVN-65, he's going to be the commander for this program with his XO Commander Texas CGN-39." Davies said pointing at Enterprise and Texas.

Halsey turned to Enterprise with a smile. "A pleasure to meet you two. I assume you both have read the information I assembled about this process?" Halsey asked them.

"Yes, we did, but you have to forgive me doctor, but we are engineers and a nuclear physicists." Enterprise replied to Dr. Halsey.

"We couldn't understand half of what that report talked about." Texas added with a wise nod.

"Well, suffice to say, most of the science behind this whole project is pretty unknown. The information I put in the report is pretty much everything we know about the science behind it. The only reason we know this works is based on experience." Halsey explained.

"Why don't you explain the theory behind the device to Captain Enterprise, Commander Texas and myself, in layman's terms." Anderson asked.

"The device we use uses a finely tuned magnetic field to punch through dimensional barriers into where the ship spirits are. It acts as a signal to them, a beacon that they are able to follow through the hole we created, and come here." Halsey explained.

"How do the spirits know who is calling them?" Enterprise asked the doctor."What nation is sending the signal? I mean Texas and I appeared with no reason."

"We use a form of amplitude modulation to send a signal that they will recognize." Halsey replied.

"And that signal would be?" Enterprise asked.

"Here, I'll show you," Halsey said then started to work on one of his computer. "We needed something that every ship in the US Navy has heard at one time in their service careers, and something that is instantly recognizable as being sent by the US Navy. So we chose this." Halsey said before pressing the enter button music began to play from the massive speakers.

Enterprise and Texas quickly knew immediately what song is being played, and couldn't help but grin as the verse was sung.

 _Stand Navy out to sea, fight our battle cry!_

 _We'll never change our course so vicious foes steer shy-y-y-y!_

 _Roll out the TNT, anchors aweigh!_

"Very good thinking doctor. If there was one song that every member of the US Navy would recognize, it will be Anchors Aweigh." Enterprise said with a grin.

"So, when will it be ready to turn on?" Anderson asked Halsey.

"In a few minutes Admiral, the capacitors need to finish charging. The device takes a lot of power, so we use a capacitor bank so as to keep from overloading the local grid." Halsey said as she tapped another key and the music stopped, she stood up and waved the two officers to a part of the room where chairs and viewing screens had been set up. "We took the liberty of setting up an area where people can view the process without interfering with the technicians." She added.

"Thank you doctor." Anderson said as he went up to the area and sat down.

"If you will excuse me admiral, it's time to start. Watch the right right there." She said as she pointed to the portal ring which is above a small pool. "That's where the magic will happen."

When she walked away Enterprise turned to Anderson.

"What an interesting woman." Enterprise commented.

"Quite." Anderson replied.

"You have any idea what this is going to look like, sir?" Texas asked.

"No Commander, I have no idea. Let's watch and find out," Anderson replied.

A few seconds later the lights dimmed and Dr. Halsey called out to the technicians.

"Start it up, slowly." Halsey said as a soft whine could be heard as the machine started, the center of the ring began to grow in intensity. Then Anchors Aweigh started playing and the lights in the room blinked out, but were soon replaced by a bright, white glow emanating from the ring. The glow only lasted a second, before dying and sinking the warehouse into complete darkness. The lights popped back on a second later to reveal the form of a young woman wearing the old United States Naval Reserve WAVES Uniform with what look like a flight deck attached to her arm standing in front of the circle surrounded by mist. She looked around the room for several seconds, obviously confused as to what was going on, and then promptly collapsed into an undignified heap on the floor.

Before anyone knew what just happened, Enterprise and Texas had jumped up and run over to the unconscious woman to make sure that she was alright and started to remove her rigging.

"It's quite alright captain, command, she's fine." Halsey explained causing the duo to raised an eyebrow at her. "Sometimes when the spirit comes through, the shock of the transition is a bit much for the new physical body to take, and she passes out." Halsey added.

"I guess it was a good move to call the corpsmen." Anderson commented as he walked up then whistled. "Corpsman, stretcher." Two men in NWUs ran up carrying a stretcher between them. They laid it out on the ground next to the girl's unconscious form, then rolled her over onto it. "They're going to take her to the naval hospital, just to be sure." Anderson explained.

Enterprise then look at part of her rigging on his hands, which is the flight deck, when he spotted the muted colored 6.

"Sir." Enterprise called out to Anderson who is talking to Halsey and showed them the number on the flight deck.

"A flight deck with the number six." Anderson muttered as he look at the number and show it to Halsey who raised an eyebrow at that. "The only carrier with the Number six is USS Enterprise, his namesake."

"Then admiral, I request permission to accompany her to the hospital." Enterprise announced.

"May I ask why captain?" Anderson asked.

"Sir, she's probably going to have a lot of questions when she wakes up, and I think it would be best for her namesake and new CO to be there to answer them." Enterprise explained.

"Very well captain, but I want a full report in the morning." Anderson replied.

"Thank you, sir," Enterprise said before running off after the corpsmen then he saw them putting the stretcher into the back of a waiting ambulance. "Wait up corpsman," Enterprise called out. "I'm coming with you." Enterprise added as one of the corpsman looked at him.

"Sure thing captain, but you're gonna have to ride in the back." The corpsman nodded at the back.

"That's fine." Enterprise replied, before jumping into the back of the ambulance and sitting down in a jump seat as Enterprise CV-6 had been strapped into a gurney on the other side of the ambulance. "Welcome back Lucky E." Enterprise muttered with a smile as the ambulance drove to the naval hospital.

* * *

 **What do you think of this story?**

 **I found this half finished story in my hard drive and decided to finish it and upload it.**

 **Hope you like it and I'll update as fast as I can so please Read and Review so I could make a better story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Welcome to the future, some good old American Food and the murderous cuteness DESRON 23!

* * *

 **Inspired by Fight Our Battle Cry by Breakaway25 and Belated Battleship by Obssesed Nuker**

* * *

 **CasualFictionWriter23: Yes.** **Dr. Halsey is the cameo of Catherine Halsey from HALO.**

 **FreaKAZoiDofaniME's: This is an old story in my hard drive.**

 **lolayylmao1221: It's a dream sequence.**

 **nahum4u2: I'm not a Navy Personnel, nor have I serve, I'm a history nut. I just use the most likely thing that would be on** **Enterprise (CVN-65)'s rank tab.**

* * *

"Code 4." Normal talking/Radio call

'Code 4.' Thoughts

{Code 4} Radio chatter

 **"Code 4."** Loudspeaker

* * *

It has been a week after the summoning and Captain Enterprise (CVN-65), after the Navy declassified his real name, is waiting for his coffee from the vending machine at the Navy Hospital. The Navy Hospital is busy treating wounded sailors and some civilians that was rescued form the devastation that is the Abyssals. Even if the various nations Air Force still could transfer supplies around the globe it still not enough, they still need Freighters and Tankers to move the many supplies that the world needs. Even the Liberty ship and Victory ships are reintroduced with more modern equipment, even the Canadians are debating the reintroduction of the Park ships, but even the Air Force is getting stretch thin.

Enterprise (CVN-65) took his coffee and went back to his namesake's room where she is resting after being summoned. After making a detour to the cafeteria to prepare some Kansas City-style barbecue for his namesake, he knew she will hungry as hell as a fellow ship person he knows the feeling. He just hope it will be enough until they can get more food for her.

* * *

USS Enterprise (CV-6) woke up to the white ceiling of the Naval Hospital, she could smell the sterile antiseptic scent all over the room, the bright white lights of the hospital... lamps? An unknown device that look like a sonar or radar detector attached to the ceiling facing her bed, she could hear the footsteps and sounds of people outside the room working. Then she could hear the door opening and the foot step of boots. Enterprise continue to pretend she was asleep as she watch a man wearing a Green camouflage uniform that look more in place with the Marines than Navy Personnel.

If it weren't the U.S. NAVY sewn on the uniform she would though that he was a marine, the only thing that confuses her is where the name was suppose to be is. It said Enterprise (CVN-65) which is confusing as her number is CV-6 not CVN-65. Deciding she inspect the sailor long enough, it is time to get some answers from said sailor who is sipping what look like a cup of coffee and is looking out the window.

* * *

Enterprise (CVN-65) is looking out the window of the Naval Hospital that showed Pearl Harbor clear as day after he laid the food on the table next to his namesake's bed.

"Excuse me sailor?" Hearing that call his eye move away from the window to the Hospital bed, where his namesake was sitting up in her bed, staring straight at him.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." Enterprise (CVN-65) said to his namesake who is looking at him with confusion.

"Can you tell me what's going on?" She looked so lost and confused, maybe from being out of her timeline.

"I'm here to answer any questions you have." Enterprise (CVN-65) said with a clam look and a smile.

"First..." She began looking around. "Where am I and second who are you?" She asked with a confuse tone.

"The Naval hospital, Pearl Harbor Naval Station." Enterprise (CVN-65) replied. "And your successor namesake USS Enterprise (CVN-65)."

"Pearl Harbor? How did I get here?!" She asked sounding more confuse then ever.

"What was the last thing you remembered before getting summoned here." Enterprise asked her. Enterprise (CV-6) blinked and grabbed her head when she remembered what happened.

* * *

 _It was quiet and_ _peaceful._

 _A perfect environment for a warship that had long earned her eternal rest._

 _She was a Yorktown-class carrier, second of the class to be build, and was one of only three American carriers commissioned before World War II to survive the war. She participated in more major actions of the war against Japan than any other United States ship. She earned 20 battle stars, the most for any U.S. warship in World War II, and was the most decorated U.S. ship of World War II._ _From Midway to Okinawa she fought and won, old and worn, in 1958 she was decommissioned... The last of her kind to survive the war._

 _Then the familiar tune... The tune they played in her commissioning. Her brown eyes, snapped open as the the song blared over her... She shuddered as she felt machinery come to life inside her, the rush of Pilots, Sailors and Marines rushing to their posts..._

 _Machinery that was familiar... yet different... She felt the rush combat like adrenaline for her Pilots, Sailors and Marines_ _..._

 **Anchors Aweigh, my boys, Anchors Aweigh.**

 _She then nodded as she felt something cloak her spirit..._

 **Farewell to college joys, we sail at break of day-ay-ay-ay.**

 _Why...?_

 **Through our last night on shore, drink to the foam,**

 _Hadn't she done enough...?_

 **Until we meet once more. Here's wishing you a happy voyage home**

 _She lost her sisters, she lost her fellow carriers and she lost many of her Pilots, Sailors and Marines..._

 **Stand, Navy, out to sea, Fight our battle cry;**

 _She then tensed as the memories of various Pilots, Sailors, Marines, and a fellow carrier flooded her..._

 **We'll never change our course, So vicious foe steer shy-y-y-y.**

 _The monsters that appeared from the Abyss of the ocean depths, they came without warning, evicting mankind from blue seas..._

 **Roll out the TNT, Anchors Aweigh. Sail on to victory**

 _She watch as every battle became a near slaughter as the navies of the world fought back in every early battle..._

 **And sink their bones to Davy Jones, hooray!**

 _She watch the US Navy arrived into battle with a massive carrier launching strange fighters to fight the monsters..._

 **Blue of the Seven Seas; Gold of God's great sun**

 _She watch in horror as the carrier explode and the Sailors and Marines abandoning ship, as the ship started to take water..._

 **Let these our colors be Till all of time be done-n-n-ne,**

 _She watch as fellow Marines and Sailors help evacuate the wounded to awaiting strange aircraft..._

 **By Severn shore we learn Navy's stern call:**

 _She watch in horror as one of the monsters boarded the ship and onto the flight deck looking smug at the sight of wounded and evacuating sailors..._

 **Faith, courage, service true With honor over, honor over all.**

 _"Open fire!" Two Marines shouted as all the Marines and armed Sailors open fire weapons to the monster, letting out a hailstorm of bullets..._

 ***Instrumental***

 _The monster's eyes widen in shock as literally thousands of rounds from the Marines and Sailors penetrate her all over her body..._

 **Anchors Aweigh, my boys, Anchors Aweigh!**

 _The monster staggered back before falling down dead as a pool of black blood started to appeared around her, when suddenly the carrier shook from an explosion and started listing..._

 **Farewell to Foreign Shores, we sail at break of day-ay-ay-ay;**

 _"Get the hell out of here!" One of the Marines shouted as everyone quickly ran to one of the strange aircraft just as explosions started to appeared all over the carrier as munitions in the Aircraft Carrier detonated..._

 **Through our last night ashore, drink to the foam,**

 _All the strange aircraft suddenly hovered away from the carrier just as the monsters started to run away from the firepower of the Destroyers and Cruisers, no matter how damage they all continue to fight..._

 **Until we meet once more, here's wishing you a happy voyage home!**

 _Then she knew what is this all about, it's a cry, not just any cry, the call to arms, the battle cry of the navy, the re mobilization of the navy. They needed her, they need the legend, they are loosing ships and men faster than they could replace..._

 _She is not leaving her home to fend for itself!_

 _She will heed the call to arms! The call of duty!_

* * *

"I remembered the call of arms." Enterprise (CV-6) said to Enterprise (CVN-65) who raise an eyebrow. "I saw the slaughter of a battle." She added getting Big E's attention. "I saw you." She said with a look to Enterprise.

"You saw the past." Enterprise (CVN-65) said with a stoic look. "You saw the US Navy's first battle." He said with a grim look.

"I don't know what I am now, only that I remember being an aircraft carrier." Enterprise (CV-6) said in confusion as she look at her hands.

After a quick breath, Enterprise (CVN-65) explained. "You are a ship person now. You were given this form when we called you back." Then he blinked. "I don't know how or why it works that way, but it does. I mean I return as a Navy Sailor." Then he look out the window with a sour look. "That got me arrested by the Master at Arms and the NCIS" He muttered sourly before sipping his cup of coffee, that cause Enterprise (CV-6) to giggle.

The biggest, baddest, longest and the world's first nuclear-powered Navy Carrier was arrested. That just sounds to amusing, just imagining the look on his face when he was arrested was funny enough.

"Anyway if you feel up to it, the doc needs to give you a physical, then eat lunch at the cafeteria." Enterprise (CVN-65) said to her.

"That would be fine." Enterprise (CV-6) replied as she took his helping hand and hoisted herself onto her feet. She almost lost her balance before recovering at the last second.

"Are you alright?" Enterprise (CVN-65) asked after she had regained her footing.

"I'm fine." Enterprise (CV-6) said after pooling her thoughts. "It feels like my mind knows that I used to be a ship, but my body knows that it's human, if that makes any sense."

"I know the feeling. It was how I was arrested." Enterprise (CVN-65) replied. "Come on, the doc's waiting." Enterprise added as he began to lead her to one of the adjacent diagnostic rooms so that he could give her a physical.

Then doctor arrived in a moment later, and unceremoniously told him to get out which he just shrugged off and wave his namesake before exiting the room and went to the NEX to grab something. He return from the NEX plopped himself in a chair in the waiting room, and started to read a magazine, and about an hour later the doc came out holding a clipboard.

"Give me the news doc." Enterprise (CVN-65) said to the doctor.

"As far as I can tell, she's perfectly healthy." He announced.

"So in your medical opinion, she has nothing that could disqualify her from service?" Enterprise (CVN-65) asked the doctor who shrugged in reply.

"Nothing that I can see." The doctor replied. "I'd best be going, call me if there is any problems. Good day captain." The doctor said before walking away.

Enterprise (CVN-65) walked into the diagnostic room to see Enterprise standing in front of a mirror, staring at her reflection in a mirror. She was whispering softly to herself. "This is really who I am now." Enterprise (CV-6) look like a young adult with blonde hair and brown eyes with lightly tanned skin.

The hospital gown she had been given wasn't really suited for everyday use, so the Admiral had ordered a set of Type I NWU with her name sewn on and skivvies from the NEX while she was still unconscious, after getting the measurements from a helpful nurse.

"Here, I got you these from the NEX." Enterprise (CVN-65) told her pulling out said NWU.

Enterprise looked at the clothing questioningly for a minute. "Why does it look different?" She asked with a confuse tone.

"Different Type of uniforms." Enterprise (CVN-65) replied placing it on the examination table.

"What's wrong with the old uniforms." She said not comprehending the Type I NWU.

"Right, the time difference." Enterprise (CVN-65) mentally slap himself at that. "Okay, today is May 12th, 2019, and there have been lots of changes to the Navy." Enterprise (CVN-65) said as he show the uniform. "Like this, a Type I Navy Working Uniform. It's the standard on duty uniform replacing the old uniforms." He sat the clothes down on the examination bed. "I'll leave you to change. Just go outside when you're done."

Nearly ten minutes later Enterprise (CV-6) walked out the door wearing the NWUs correctly without any mistakes.

"Is this right?" Enterprise (CV-6) asked his namesake pointing at her uniform.

"That's right." Enterprise (CVN-65) replied not even questioning who she got it right. "Come on, let's go get you some food, then we can meet the CO." The two walked out of the hospital and off to the cafeteria to eat.

* * *

For Texas (CGN-39), this is like the day she was accidentally summoned, which is appearing in Pear Harbor and immediately nearly ate the entire base empty. Which cause a minor supply crisis if it weren't the fact that they were near Honolulu the entire base would go hungry, luckily sense she rarely use her weaponry like Enterprise (CVN-65) they could eat like normal humans and no one would blinked at there bigger than usual appetite thanks to the SEAL Trident. But now since the Navy declassified their real name and nature, everyone wants an autograph, quote 'For staying with us.' unquote.

Now she is heading towards the hospital cafeteria as the most likely place where a Hungry Aircraft Carrier would be. If she hasn't eaten the entire cafeteria yet, or she hope so...

Apparently Admiral Anderson has already prepare for this... Because this is enough food to feed an entire Marine MEU... Which is entirely true since a Aircraft Carrier would equal to a Marine MEU... So now Enterprise (CVN-65) is watching Enterprise (CV-6) devour the food that was prepared for said carrier when she woke up, this is the scene that Texas (CGN-39) walked into when she walk into the cafeteria. Enterprise (CVN-65) is currently watching as Enterprise (CV-6) devouring the small mountain of food.

"So, she just started or what?" Texas (CGN-39) asked her partner.

"She just started." Enterprise (CVN-65) replied blinking slowly as Enterprise (CV-6) continue to devour the food.

"Wow. You weren't this hungry when you started, I read the report." Texas (CGN-39) said to him.

"Nah, I just ate enough to start my reactor, not to rearmed my entire combat group." Enterprise (CVN-65) muttered as he shook his head. When Texas (CGN-39) was summon, she ate so much she rearmed herself scaring the base. "I wanna be a Navy SEAL, I wanna cut off all of my hair." Enterprise (CVN-65) started quietly singing.

"I wanna be a Navy SEAL, Run with me if you dare." Texas (CGN-39) added with a smile.

"What kind of song is that?" Enterprise (CV-6) asked causing the duo to look at her and blinked in shock the mountain of food is already gone.

"Navy SEAL cadence, successor to the Navy UDT." Texas (CGN-39) explained before extending her hand to her. "Hi, I'm Commander USS Texas (CGN-39)." Texas (CGN-39) introduced herself with a grin. "You met Captain Supercarrier here." Her grin grew when Enterprise (CVN-65) punch her for that remark.

"You take that back!" Enterprise (CVN-65) shouted at her, getting at her face.

"That's not a lie Mr. I scare the soviets." Texas (CGN-39) said with a smile.

Then they started arguing from food tonnage they ate to what they did in the Cold War and that causes Enterprise (CV-6) to giggle at their interaction.

"Ahem." Suddenly a voice interrupted their argument.

"What!" They both asked the voice only to blinked in shock as Admiral Anderson stood there watching the partners with amusement. "Admiral!" They jump and salute the admiral.

"At ease." Anderson said with amusement. They both relaxed and stood still as the admiral look at them and Enterprise (CV-6). "Come and follow me back to the facility." Anderson beckon them to follow him.

* * *

Restricted Navy Area...

For many this facility has been abandoned after the cold war, but now the presence of Armed Guards showed that it was reactivated for something. For the trio this is where Enterprise (CV-6) was summon and they are really trying to keep people out. But when they enter the summoning chamber they found the Scientists, Marines and Navy Personnel packing and disassemble everything. Files and Documents are being stored in waterproof boxes and containers and machinery are being disassemble for transport.

"What's going on here?" Enterprise (CVN-65) blinked in confusion.

"You're being transferred to Midway effectively." Anderson replied as Dr. Halsey walk towards the group.

"Why so fast." Texas (CGN-39) asked completely confuse at the situation.

"Because of them." Dr. Halsey said to the group while pointing at the direction of a group of chatting boys and girls with Destroyer Rigging wearing US Navy enlisted Sailors Service Khaki.

"Who the hell are they?" Enterprise (CVN-65) asked with an eyebrow raise.

"Let them introduce themselves." Dr. Halsey replied before turning to the group. "Destroyers! Officers on Deck!" Dr. Halsey shouted causing the Destroyers to quickly move into formation in front of Enterprise (CVN-65), Texas (CGN-39), Enterprise (CV-6) and Admiral Anderson. "Sound off!" Dr. Halsey shouted.

"Sir! USS Foote (DD-511)!" The girl shouted.

"Sir! USS Charles Ausburne (DD-570)!" The boy shouted.

"Sir! USS Spence (DD-512)!" The girl shouted with crisp salute.

"Sir! USS Aulick (DD-569)!" The girl shouted with crisp salute.

"Sir! USS Claxton (DD-571)!" The boy shouted with crisp salute.

"Sir! USS Dyson (DD-572)!" The boy shouted with crisp salute.

"Sir! USS Converse (DD-509)!" The boy shouted with crisp salute.

"Sir! USS Thatcher (DD-514)!" The girl shouted with crisp salute.

"DESRON 23! Hit hard, hit fast, hit often! Sir!" They shouted together with a shit eating grin.

"Destroyer Squadron 23, Arleigh Burke's Little Beavers." Enterprise (CVN-65) mused at hearing that.

"And part of Admiral Halsey's Third Fleet." Enterprise (CV-6) added with a grin.

"Just throw me in there and we have a Carrier Strike Group here." Texas (CGN-39) gave a grin to her CO.

"Maybe I'll let you out a few times." Enterprise (CVN-65) rolled his eyes at his XO's actions.

"Alright!" Admiral Anderson clapped his hands to get their attention. "Since the Special Warship Fleet Personnel program and the Special Coast Guard Auxiliary Personnel program are now active you are to go to Midway by rendezvousing with an Air Force Boeing C-17 Globemaster III which will be containing more Personnel for the Program to Midway Atoll." Anderson explained to them. "Do you understand?" He added.

"Understood sir!" Enterprise (CV-6) nodded in reply.

"We picked up some uniforms for you boys and girls to wear. You're going to be shipping out in about two hours, and it would look strange for four boys and girls wearing outdated uniforms to get onto a plane, even if it is an Air Force plane." Anderson told them.

"Texas, Enterprise, could you help them with the uniforms, they might have a bit of trouble at first, I'll handle the transfer papers." Enterprise (CVN-65) told her.

"It would be my pleasure captain." Texas (CGN-39) smiled before beckoning them to follow her to the NEX.

"A Carrier Strike Group. USS Enterprise and DESRON 23." Enterprise (CVN-65) said to Anderson. "I'm starting to think our chances in this war are starting to look up."

"I think you might be right, captain. I think you might be right," Anderson replied to Enterprise (CVN-65). "I'll handle the transfer papers, you go pack up."

"Aye aye, sir," Enterprise (CVN-65) said, then gave the Admiral a crisp salute who returned it and nodded.

* * *

Joint Base Pearl Harbor–Hickam, Hickam Field...

Enterprise (CVN-65), Texas (CGN-39), Enterprise (CV-6) and DESRON 23 are riding to the airfield in two Navy Issued Fourth generation Chevrolet Tahoe Light Service Support Vehicle 4-door SUV with Enterprise (CVN-65) driving the first SUV with Enterprise (CV-6), Foote (DD-511), Charles Ausburne (DD-570) and Spence (DD-512) as passengers while Texas (CGN-39) driving the second with Aulick (DD-569), Claxton (DD-571), Dyson (DD-572), Converse (DD-509) and Thatcher (DD-514) as passengers.

The drive was suppose to be short but Texas (CGN-39), insisted on buying more clothes, combat boots, socks, skivvies for the Enterprise (CV-6) and the Destroyers. So quick shopping trip, a smaller wallet and a SUV full of clothes and other miscellaneous items and if he's correct enough food and drinks to feed an entire MEU... no scratch that an entire Marine Regiment, that will follow suit on the next flight to Midway, that took all day and when they arrived it was already 1800.

Enterprise (CVN-65) arrived at the gate to the Airfield and exchange ID with the Gate Guard, after the guard returned his ID he then have to wait for the inner gate to open. Everyone arrived at the tarmac and saw a man wearing a digital green, grey, and blue tigerstripe fatigues. The Zoomie gave Enterprise (CVN-65) a salute. "Welcome to JBPHH, sir."

"Jay Bee Pee what what?" Enterprise (CV-6) and DESRON 23 asked in confusion as they pull out their new bags filled with their uniforms.

"We name bases with a can of alphabet soup in the future?" Enterprise (CV-6) asked Texas (CGN-39) who is waiting for her.

"Uh, no, ma'am." The man in the tiger stripe fatigues said to her. "It stands for Joint Base Pearl Harbor–Hickam."

"Bit of a mouthfu... Wait, what?" Enterprise (CV-6) replied before she remember the last part of the name.

"Enterprise?" Texas (CGN-39) questioned her as Enterprise (CV-6) glanced over at the man, her eyes picking out the details of his uniform.

"Hey, 65!" Enterprise (CV-6) shouted at him.

"Yeah!" Enterprise (CVN-65) asked as he pull out his bag from the SUV.

"We let zoomies on our bases in the future?" Enterprise (CV-6) questioned.

"Well ma'am, it's technically our side base." The Airman said. "Hickam Field is part of the Pacific Air Forces Headquarters under Air Force Command, while Naval Station Pearl Harbor is still under the Navy." The Airman explained.

"Oh." Enterprise (CV-6) could only reply.

"Come on 6! We can't miss our flight!" Enterprise (CVN-65) shouted from across the tarmac towards the big plane waiting...

'ACROSS THE TARMAC!' Enterprise (CV-6) thought in panic as she ran to catch up. "Wait for me!"

* * *

NS Midway... Midway Island, May 12th, 2019

It was a little after 1900 when the Air Force C -17 touched down at Henderson Field on Midway Atoll. Enterprise (CVN-65), Enterprise (CV-6), Texas (CGN-39), the eight destroyers and the Program Personnel were out of the plane and on the ground before the crew had started refueling. Enterprise (CVN-65) looked around the area for a bit, searching for anyone who could guide them.

He was a bit surprised to see a Seabee Sailor running towards him from one of the large hangars, he could see the Commander Rank Tab on his Type III NWU.

"You're Captain Enterprise?" The Sailor called when he got close looking at the rest of the ship people.

"I am." Enterprise (CVN-65) replied to the sailor with a nod.

"Commander William Greene, 13rd Naval Mobile Construction Battalion. I got a call over the radio couple hours ago, said to expect company." William explained to Enterprise (CVN-65).

"Right now commander, all I need from you is a place to billet for my personnel for the night." Enterprise (CVN-65) explained to the Commander.

"We got two of the Marine and Navy old barracks are still standing, apparently they got turned into hotels by an ecotourism group couple a years ago, but they ran out of money and abandoned the island. I got my unit put up in one of them, but the other one is empty right now." William supplied pulling out a modified map out from his pocket.

"Anything else?" Enterprise (CVN-65) asked taking the map while beaconing William to walk and talk.

"We are rebuilding the rest of the barracks and the complete the Offices." William replied pointing it out on the map.

"Besides that?" Enterprise (CVN-65) asked.

"We will be building the submarine pens on one of the islands for more privacy if, what we learn when we help build Japanese Kanmusu Program that Submarines like their privacy." William replied to Enterprise (CVN-65) who stop walking.

"You help build Japanese Kanmusu Program?" Enterprise (CVN-65) questioned.

"Yeah, the Japanese didn't have any construction company available, but the USFJ was more than willing to help, the problem is they also don't have enough Bases and Admirals to command them, so a few is placed with the US Navy Fleet Japan as transfer personnels." William answered.

"Wait... Then why am I in command of the program?" Enterprise (CVN-65) asked in confusion.

"Because we can't pull back any officers in Japan, they're under attack almost everyday of the week." William replied.

"Oh. That's sounds worst." Enterprise (CVN-65) replied.

"We were sent there to fix Base Damages both the JMSDF and the US Navy." William told Enterprise (CVN-65).

"Then show me my quarters, I want to hear your full experience on the Japanese Kanmusu Program." Enterprise (CVN-65) told William.

"Yes sir." William nodded as he show Enterprise (CVN-65) his room.

* * *

 **What do you think of this story?**

 **I found this half finished story in my hard drive and decided to finish it and upload it.**

 **Hope you like it and I'll update as fast as I can so please Read and Review so I could make a better story.**


End file.
